User blog:Queen Misery/PE Proposal: Kryb
another PE proposal for the works and another from DC comics - this one may be more controversial since it is in proper DC multiverse and thus involves the "big boys" of comics - so the heinous standards are much higher than in the previous proposal.. I feel this character can still count due to the unique and horrifying nature of said character. so who is it? https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Kryb Who is She / What Has She Done? Kryb is a monster both in literal and moral ways, she is an alien who feeds on fear as a member of the Sinestro Corps but has dedicated her life to doing so in a unique and disturbing manner - via killing Green Lantern couples, taking their newborn infants and keeping said infants imprisoned inside a sack on her bag, the fear of the infants fuel her own powers and while she speaks "kind" words to the infants it is mostly mocking, since she clearly has no concept of empathy whatsoever. some of her worst acts involve killing countless mothers and fathers, torturing multiple infants and her worst on-screen antics involved her using mind-altering chemicals to mind-control several Green Lanterns into subduing a mother she had been fighting - the strain of said battle caused the mother to go into early labor and Kryb tried to force the Lanterns into helping her perform a Caesarian, likely killing the mother in the process - Kyle Rayner broke free and helped to reverse this scenario, fending Kryb off long enough for others to help save both mother and baby. Kryb was ultimately defeated by both Lanterns and Star Sapphires (who got involved because Kryb threatened the concept of love) - eventually she would be imprisoned and sent away to Zamaron in hopes she'd be rehabilitated. As of Blackest Night she clearly had resisted any attempts at rehabilitation and even briefly became a member of the Black Lantern Corps herself before being slain for good by Guy Gardener. Reasoning? she's basically a serial-killer and mass child-abductor, she is far too horrible to be seen as sympathetic and unlike Nanny or Orphan-Maker in Marvel she is specifically stated to use the infants she steals as fuel, feeding on their fear.. thus she most certainly does NOT have "good intentions" - if anything she just acts that way to try and justify to herself the wicked acts she does. Heinous Standards this is my one concern since all Sinestro Corps members are killers and terrorists, I argue Kryb goes beyond most of them due to the methods and her prefered victims - young couples and infants.. something that is truly heinous no matter how many fellow murderers you may hang around with.. especially when it is clear she has earned an especially nasty reputation across sectors the Green Lanterns live in.. so even in-universe the Green Lanterns consider Kryb one of the more depraved of the Sinestro Corps. Verdict I think she's more than worthy of inclusion - since the page on our wiki is in disrepair I suggest anyone who wants some deeper info on her visit this link to the DC profile of her, which may help.. I still feel that she's a potential keeper even without all the in-depth info you can see in said link: https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Kryb_(New_Earth) Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals